gypsyroundo_sandboxfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Keith
Keith — jest obecnym Czerwonym Paladynem, który pilotuje Czerwonego Lwa Voltrona. W przeszłości był sierotąVoltron: Legendary Defender oficjalna strona, który stał się wysoce wyszkolonym i obiecującym kadetem pilotażowym w szkole Galaxy Garrison, zanim został z niej wydalony z powodu jego "dyscypliny" i zachowania. Chłopak poważny i niezbyt dowcipny, jest także samotnikiem i buntownikiem z natury. Wycofał się na pustynię, szukając celu, a tym samym poczuł energię emitowaną przez Niebieskiego Lwa. Pozostał tam i badał znajdujące się w pobliżu jaskinie pełne rzeźb lwów. Chłopak nagle pojawia się w miejscu, gdzie doszło do katastrofy, w której Shiro powrócił na Ziemię, rok po rzekomym niepowodzeniu misji Kerberos. Razem z Lance'm, Hunkiem i Pidge ratują Shiro z militari Garrison'a. Ich późniejsze odkrycie czym jest Niebieski Lew wywołuje wydarzenia prowadzące do powrotu Voltrona. Rozpoczyna się nowy etap życia Keith'a jako Paladyn walczący z Imperium Galry. Po jakimś czasie odkrył, że jest jednym z Galran, i że jest powiązany z frakcją rebeliantów walczących przeciwko Imperium, zwaną Blade of Marmora . Keith przejął dowodzenie drużyną i pilotowanie Czarnego Lwa po tajemniczym zniknięciu Shiro. Wygląd Normalnie Keith jest chudym, osiemnastoletnim chłopakiem o bladej skórze, czarnych włosach, dość grubych brwiach i niebiesko-szarych oczach, które wydają się purpurowe w pewnym oświetleniu. Fryzurę Keith'a opisuje się jako tzw. mulletMullet - po polsku fryzura ta ma nazwę czeski piłkarz. . Ma nierówne pasemka, z których grzywka pada na lewą stronę, krótsze są nad oczami, a dłuższe zawijają się przy policzkach. Resztki włosów sięgają jego karku, które zwykle spoczywają na wierzchołku kołnierza kurtki lub zbroi Paladyna. Dwa pasemka włosów wystają ponad jego głowę. Z Paladynów Drużyny Voltrona, Keith jest drugą najniższą osobą, przerasta swoim wzrostem Pidge . Kiedy nie jest w zbroi, chłopak zakłada szarą, przylegającą koszulkę z krótkim rękawem pod czerwoną, krótką kurtką. Rękawy ma podwinięte, odsłaniając ich biały, wewnętrzny kolor. Kołnierz od kurtki stoi sztywno. Z przodu, na kurtce są dwa żółte prostokąty. Rękawiczki Keith'a nie mają palców i oprócz tego odsłaniają część dłoni nad nadgarstkami. Na jego biodrach spoczywa brązowy pas z jasnymi "torebkami" po obydwóch stronach. Do pasa przyczepione ma ostrze z symbolem Blade of Marmora, które jest schowane w pochwę, dzięki czeku ułatwia to szybkie wyciągnięcie narzędzia. Ostrze to dodatkowo często jest owinięte w tkaninę. Keith nosi czarne spodnie, w które wkłada swoją koszulkę. Jego buty są białe, z czarnymi i czerwonymi akcentami, sięgają za kostki. Paladyn Strój Paladyna chłopaka wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jego drużyny. Jedyną różnicą na zbroi Strażnika Ognia są czerwone akcenty, które także pasują do koloru lwa Keith'a. Osobowość Normalnie powściągliwy, cichy i ostrożny, Keith potrafi też odpowiadać sarkazmem, przez co tępi zbędne komentarze. Ma tendencję do faworyzowania swoich instynktów i działania niezależnie od innych, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na różne niebezpieczeństwa i zdanie innych. Jego bojowe instynkty, jeśli sytuacja jest poważna lub ryzyko nie jest znane, podlegają ostrożności, obserwacji i infiltracji . Choć ugruntowany i logiczny myśliciel jest podatny na dobre uczucia, to jego buntownicza i impulsywna natura, prowadzi go do stracenia własnej frustracji, temperamentu i pragnienia pokonania Imperium Galry. Jeśli zostanie sprowokowany, a będzie wierzyć, że jest to najlepszy sposób działania, wtedy staje się bardzo argumentacyjnym człowiekiem. Nie jest zbyt pewny siebie, ale zdaje sobie sprawę ze swoich umiejętności i mocnych stron . Keith zajął się Czerwonym Lwem w ekstremalnych warunkach, co zaskoczyło i zakłopotało pozostałych członków drużny. Wykazywał niepohamowany gniew, emocjonalną niestabilność i bezwzględność w dążeniu do pokonania Imperium . Keith przywoązuje tak dużą wagę do misji ratowania wszechświata, że czasami jego zachowanie wywołuje konflikt między innymi Paladynami, przez co sprawia wrażenie chłodnego i samolubnego. To w połączeniu z jego temperamentem sprawiło, że nie otwarł się stuprocentowo na nikogo w drużynie i nie dał się całkowicie poznać. Nie ujawnił prawie żadnych informacji o sobie - mimo iż chłopak niezbyt wiele wie o swojej przeszłości. Keith nie tylko tak dużą wagę przywiązuje do misji, ale także do swoich przyjaciół z drużyny. To sprawia, że jego kontakty z nimi zawsze się utrzymują, nawet wtedy, kiedy sytuacja nie wygląda za dobrze. Nie chce opuszczać drużyny, nawet, jeśli było by dobre dla innych Paladynów . Keith jest bardzo zadowolony z dobrego samopoczucia zespołu i obiecuje, że będzie chronił jego załogę w razie potrzeby , nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że naraża swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo. Te cechy "przyciągają" go jeszcze bardziej do Czerwonego Lwa. Pomimo swojej powagi, chłopak nie potrafi być takim przez dłuższy czas oraz spokojnie może się rozluźnić i cieszyć się dobrą zabawą, chętnie angażując się lub znosząc niektóre z figlarnych zachowań drużyny . Poczucie dobra i zła podważane są przez jego podejrzenia i teorie związane z jego dziedzictwem Galry, które powoduje ostrze Marmory, co pokazuje, że boi się stracić drużynę i zdesperowanie dąży do jak najszybszego poznania prawdy o sobie. Chętnie odstawia na bok swoje egoistyczne zagrania, by poznać prawdę, wypełniając obowiązki jako Paladyn . Potrafi zaakceptować fakt swojej drugiej osobowości i nie obwinia o to Allury, a nawet bierze do siebie jej słowa i fakt, iż jest świadomy tego, jak bardzo pasuje do Drużyny Voltrona. Akceptacja Keith'a polegająca na tym, że wszystko nie jest czarno-białe sprawia, że zdobył szacunek rebeliantów, takich jak Ulaz i Thace, którzy poświęcają się, aby pokonać Zarkona . Oczywiste jest, że Keith ma olbrzymie poczucie sprawiedliwości, bezinteresowności i pragnienia walki razem ze swoją drużyną, oraz pragnie światełko w tunelu tych najcięższych i najciemniejszych czasów zabłysło dla wszechświata, pomimo tego, jak duże może być niebezpieczeństwo. Umiejętności Kiedy Keith jest Paladynem, jego Bayard przybiera formę długiego kataru''Katar'' - typ broni białej wywodzącej się z Indii i używanej do zadawania szybkich, niespodziewanych pchnięć; dawniej używany w walce szczególnie na bliskie odległości., który specjalizuje się w walce bliskiej, w której jest bardzo dobry. Broń ta także zamienia się w katar, gdy używa Czarnego Bayarda, jednakże ma inny kolor. Podobnie jak u innych Paladynów, jego zbroja umożliwia mu utworzenie tarczy energetycznej do obrony i zawiera odrzutowy plecak na krótkotrwały lot. Siła Keith'a polega głównie na zwinności, szybkości i ufności w swoje instynkty. Jego styl walki jest bardziej w typie galrańskim niż ludzkim. Jego statystyki zwinności są oficjalnie najwyższe. Jest w stanie kilkoma szybkimi ruchami i w krótkim czasie powalić techników z Garisson'a. Nawet w obliczu potężnego wroga, Keith ma niezmierną determinację, dąży, ażeby wygrać bez względu na obrażenia, co może wywołać duży gniew w nim, który może obudzić nowe umiejętności w jego lwie. Czasami Keith ucieka z pola walki, ale robi to tylko, gdy nie ma zielonego pojęcia o danej sytuacji i czuje się naprawdę kiepsko . Jest chętny do walki z potężnym Zarkonem, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na przepaść w mocach/umiejętnościach i statystykach walki pomiędzy nimi . Podczas pobytu w Galaxy Garrison, Keith był uważanym za najlepszego pilota swojej generaji. Potrafi latać bezpiecznie nawet w gęstym polu asteroid; Keith jest w stanie pilotować maszynę przepełnioną pasażerami z dużą prędkością, bezpiecznie wystartować i wylądować, nie robiąc przy tym nikomu krzywdy. Udowodnił również, że zna materiały wybuchowe i taktykę partyzancką. Zastosował to podczas ratowania Shiro . Co ciekawe jego dziedzictwo Galry pozwala mu łączyć się z technologią Galran, dzięki czemu może otwierać zamknięte drzwi w galrańskich budowlach i uruchamiać komputery Galry; inni Paladyni muszą do tego używać sztucznej ręki Shiro lub rąk robotów z Imperium. Inną postacią nie-Galrą widzianą z tą zdolnością jest Allura . Keith wykorzystuje także nóż Marmory z podwójnym ostrzem. Oprócz tego, posiadając krew Galry może spowodować, że jego broń zmieni się w dłuższy, lekko zakrzywiony miecz . Używa obu tych form ostrza do bliskiej walki. Choć instynkt Keith'a pozwala mu szybko reagować, to jest on bardziej podatny na ataki z zaskoczenia . Kiedy Keith jest w stanie ochłonąć, jest niezwykle pomysłowy w aktualnym otoczeniu i potrafi wykonać imponujące ruchy . Ciekawostki *Pełne imię Keith'a nie zostało ujawnione. *Wiek chłopaka był podawany jako "starszy nastolatek". W końcu jednak opublikowano informację w książce The Paladin's Handbook, iż ma 18 lat. *Keith lubi naturę, ponieważ uważa, że jest cicha i uspokajająca . *Keith jest jedyną znaną postacią, która ma związek z więcej, niż tylko jednym lwem. Na początku poczuł energię od Niebieskiego Lwa, aktualnie pilotuje Czerwonego Lwa, a także Czarnego, gdy zastępuje Shiro . *Keith jest oburęczny, szczególnie widać to, gdy zmienia Bayard'a i tarczę równocześnie pomiędzy swoimi obydwoma ramionami . *Keith jest Galrą . Chociaż jego wizja ukazuje, że matka była Galranką, a ojciec człowiekiem, to jego natura i wygląd są w pełni ludzkie. Z racji takiej, że od najmłodszych lat był sierotą, nie wiadomo, czy ta wizja ukazuje jego prawdziwego ojca, czy też tego przybranego. *Należy zauważyć, że chociaż chłopak powraca do normy dzięki uzdrawiającej mocy Kwintesencji, to ręka Keith'a staje się dziwnie przebarwiona w fioletowo-szare wzory, gdy jest raniony przez czarną magię Galry . *W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Keith jest "Czwórką" Lauren odpowiada na host Let's Voltron na Twitterze.. *W początkowym projekcie postaci, Keith miał mieć białe włosy i kły. Później wycofano te plany ze względu na to, że jego galrański wygląd mógłby być zbyt oczywisty. *Keith wzorowany jest na Keith'cie z poprzednich serii Voltron, który z kolei opierał się na postaci Akiry Kogane z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Keith Kategoria:Drużyna Voltron Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Galaxy Garrison Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Kosmici